


Snark To Snark Combat

by Alkeni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkeni/pseuds/Alkeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong><br/>    I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I suppose technically I don't need this, since we all know it, but it's a force of habit at this point.</p>
<p>    Written for @dreadfulcalendarwoman.</p>
<p>    As an additional note, I've read comparatively little Jenny and Calendiles fanfiction, though my exposure to the calendiles fandom via<br/>    dreadfulcalendarwoman has opened my eyes to a fair bit of it. But, still, I'm far from well-versed in it, especially in the writing of it. So I'm open to<br/>    pointers and suggestions on characterization, etc, as always, but especially so with characters I've written very little of.</p>
<p>    This takes place in a relatively close-AU, where the only major difference (at least that is relevant to the fic) is that Angelus didn't kill Jenny in<br/>    season 2. It takes place somewhere in Early to mid season 5, but the specifics are not especially relevant.</p>
<p>This is either slightly better than decent, or very very bad. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snark To Snark Combat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Eclectic_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I suppose technically I don't need this, since we all know it, but it's a force of habit at this point.
> 
> Written for @dreadfulcalendarwoman.
> 
> As an additional note, I've read comparatively little Jenny and Calendiles fanfiction, though my exposure to the calendiles fandom via  
>  dreadfulcalendarwoman has opened my eyes to a fair bit of it. But, still, I'm far from well-versed in it, especially in the writing of it. So I'm open to  
>  pointers and suggestions on characterization, etc, as always, but especially so with characters I've written very little of.
> 
> This takes place in a relatively close-AU, where the only major difference (at least that is relevant to the fic) is that Angelus didn't kill Jenny in  
>  season 2. It takes place somewhere in Early to mid season 5, but the specifics are not especially relevant.
> 
> This is either slightly better than decent, or very very bad. Let me know what you think!

Snark to Snark Combat 

By Alkeni 

“Please come again.” Rupert Giles turned to look at Anya through the door leading into the Magic Box's back room out into the main area marveling just a little at the sound of the forer vengeance demon actually managing to get the 'polite cashier' role correct. Her grimaced as the woman continued, “And bring more money next time so you can make a more expensive purchase.” 

Resisting the urge to vocalize his exasperation, Rupert looked over to Jenny, who was seated at the other desk at the computer. 

“Don't look at me Rupert,” Jenny shook her head, “you're the one who decided to hire her.” 

“I don't especially recall you protesting or arguing against the idea.” He countered. 

“I did say she didn't really have the demeanor for retail.” Jenny replied, finally look up from the screen of her computer to look across at him. “But obviously you didn't listen to me.” 

“If I took every passing comment you made as an objection to a decision I was making, I'm not sure I'd ever get anything done,” Rupert replied with a slight smirk. “You seem constitutionally incapable of not making a comment of some sort.” 

Jenny smirked, “You love it.”  
  
“I never said I didn't,” he agreed. It was the truth. Jenny wouldn't be the woman he loved if she was any other way. Sitting down at his desk, started going through the inventory list, checking it off against the receipts from yesterday. “Have we had any business through the dread machine?” He gestured to her computer. When she'd suggested setting up an internet side of the shop, to allow for online purchases, he'd made about five minutes of resistance, and then finally folded. Yes, on a very basic level the idea of internet shopping did bother him, but it had its uses – and it had been the only way to find a few of the rare books he'd added to his library the last few years. Jenny had had to show him how to do it all the first time, but it had been worth it. 

In reality, he no longer saw the computer as the 'dread machine', and Jenny knew it. 

He just occasionally called it that to elicit a reaction. 

“Several orders.” She handed him a half-dozen sheets of paper. “All large orders, so they get the lower shipping and handling cost.” Another thing he'd just never thought about. He looked through the orders quickly. They had all of these in stock, except for...  
  
“We just sold our last jar of eye of newt earlier today.” He looked over at her, “We don't have any more coming for another-” Jenny handed him another piece of paper. 

  
“I told you we needed to order more of that. Most demons love the taste of it, and everyone goes through it quickly. But you wouldn't listen. So I just ordered more anyway.” Jenny smiled. “They're in the basement, behind the pickled Haresh Tongues.” 

“And I suppose I'm the one to go and get them.” It wasn't even a question. Chuckling to himself after a moment, he nodded, “Alright Jenny, I concede that you were right. I'll take your advice when I order inventory into account more.” 

“It's the only way you're going to stay in business.” Jenny agreed with a smirk. 


End file.
